You Can't Turn Me On
by strawberrymacchiato
Summary: Rachel is convinced that beneath all the slushies and name-calling, the only thing Quinn feels for her is pure, unadulterated lust. Faberry smut. One-shot.


**A/N: I think there should be a separate category called 'Smut' because Friendship/Romance doesn't quite accurately describe such an intense physical interaction between people. Anyway, hope ya like it;) StrawberryM xo**

* * *

''You've got to be kidding me.''

She says it derisively, cocking her head to the side and flashing a sneer. But the look in her eyes is lustful and Rachel just _knows _it. She _feels _it. It's like lightning cracking between them, and she doesn't care to stop it when she glides her tongue over her lips. As the best performer in glee club at McKinley High, she can tell when someone's bluffing versus actually being serious. And right now, she is absolutely positive that Quinn Fabray is about to unbuckle at the seams. She clears her throat purposefully.

''Quinn, you can keep on trying to delude yourself about your actions, but I know what you're up to. And I'm _certain _it involves romantic ulterior motives.''

Quinn scoffs, her plush red lips parting just a bit more, and her pupils seem to dilate excitedly. Rachel's eyes watch as her slim hand grazes down the side of the bathroom wall, and how she slinks towards her, the sneer ever present upon her features.

''_Romantic? _You think I have _feelings _for you, stubbles?''

The way she emphasises the word 'feelings' starts a chain reaction inside Rachel, so her limbs begin quivering like jelly and her thoughts become unfocused. But she's determined to prove her point.

''Yes, I do. And I think it's unhealthy to keep denying it any longer.''

She matches the intensity of her gaze, but her resolve weakens for a moment when she watches Quinn edge forward, closing the gap between them and hears her own gasp when deft fingers reach over to her collar and tug on it lightly. She swallows.

''I firmly believe that you've been disguising your attraction towards me by adopting the role of the bully, and if you just allowed yourself to express your inner feelings in a more constructive manner-''

''_Attraction?_''

One of her fingers rises to sweep a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear, and then she's leaning in and whispering in a low, seductive drawl.

''What makes you think I'm _attracted _to you, Berry?''

Rachel feels her cheeks steaming, and sweat threatening to cascade down her neck at the proximity of Quinn, and Quinn's red, tantalising lips uttering those words. That voice, it..._did _things to her.

''I-I just...call it gut instinct, ok? I just-''

''Don't play stupid with me.''

Suddenly Quinn's face is directly in front of hers and her normally bright hazel eyes are coloured with longing and desire, they're burning like hot coals and Rachel feels herself losing it because _dammit, _the way she's staring like that is absolutely _hypnotic._

''Alright, Quinn. S-Sometimes I...I see you checking me out in glee.''

She smirks. And suddenly the tables have tipped completely, because Quinn brings her lips just centimetres away from Rachel's and blows hot puffs of dizzying air into her face when she speaks.

''So what if I was?''

Oh _God. _That voice would be the death of her. Rachel hopes Quinn doesn't notice the trembling quality her voice has adopted within the last few seconds, but from the way she's confidently grinning at her, she'd wager otherwise.

''You...can't just check people out and not _feel _something for them...'' She breathes, gasping as Quinn's hands grip her shoulders tightly and begin to push her backwards. ''W-Wait, what are you doing?''

But Quinn doesn't stop until Rachel's back slams against the wall hard and one of her hands leaves the iron-grip on her shoulder to cup her face, stroking gently with her thumb.

''You _honestly _think that _you _turn me on?''

Rachel is practically whimpering now, her insides tense and ready to explode under the pressure. So she inclines her face downwards, and nods.

''Look at me.''

Quinn commands, directing Rachel's face back up to hers, and then Quinn's eyes are scorching into hers once more and she feels her whole body shatter. Her defences are gone, and she's utterly unslaved to the moment.

''You can't turn me on.''

She smiles wickedly, her heated breaths washing over Rachel's face until the girl pressed with her back against the wall growls, fire in her eyes.

''You're wrong.''

And Quinn leans in a final bit closer, careful not to touch Rachel's lips.

''_Prove_ it.''

Rachel's chest is heaving against Quinn, each time pressing against the warmth of her cheerios outfit, and each time she feels that delicious contact that she's started to _crave _ever since they got so close. Was this what _lust _felt like? Was it meant to shake your whole body up so hard you didn't know what hit you? Quinn's eyes held her in this trance, taunted her, ridiculed her, until she just _couldn't _take it anymore.

She lunged forward and hungrily attached her lips onto Quinn's, not waiting to see how she would react because _God _she needed this. They both needed this. Her hands smoothed up Quinn's arms and pulled her closer, so she could breathe in her scent, that damn _addictive _scent of cinnamon and flowers and freshness that rendered her speechless. She was licking Quinn's lip, biting gently, pushing, begging, pushing again until she felt her tongue enter her mouth to _taste _her and-Rachel's brain exploded.

Quinn's hands slid down her frame to her lower back and held her in place as she pushed her body up against Rachel's even harder, and then she felt Quinn sucking, leaving hundreds of kisses all the way up her neck, across her collarbone and back again. She _screamed _when Quinn's teeth sank into her skin, and desperately pushed her face back up to hers to capture her lips once more.

Rachel felt herself slipping, slowly inching down the wall until she sat squarely on the floor, with Quinn panting in ragged breaths just millimetres away before she climbed on top of her so she could force their lips together. She wanted it too. She _wanted _this. Rachel's hands reached forward and threaded through silky locks of golden hair, gripping tighter and tighter until she heard Quinn moan loudly into her mouth.

Her hands where everywhere; sliding down her sides and gripping tight onto her waist, hooking underneath Rachel's shirt and pushing it away so forcefully it was practically tearing, until her hands slowed down to a soft caress, over the bra. And Rachel was no better, she was absolutely _lost _in the fine velvety texture of Quinn's hair and hadn't realised that one of her own hands had made it's way down to Quinn's skirt and was pulling it down roughly, until she felt a wet sensation against her hand.

Rachel gasped and her eyes flashed open in shock about the same time Quinn's did, who Rachel _swore _was quietly chanting 'Mailman' underneath her breath.

Quinn pulled away slowly, dusted herself off and rearranged her clothing, leaving Rachel dumbstruck on the floor before her. Then she locked her deathly serious gaze onto glazed brown eyes.

''If that was your best attempt at turning me on, then you've failed miserably, Berry. _Miserably. _Maybe you should try harder next time.''

Quinn said, with a sinful look in her eyes that made Rachel grin widely.

She was looking forward to it.


End file.
